One et un
by destructors.com
Summary: Comme dirait Guerilla Poubelle: " A quoi ça sert, on est tous morts, à quoi tu sers je t'aime encore, bataille déjà perdue, une histoire déjà entendue." Que faire pour avancer, que faire alors le monde nous fait reculer. Écouter ce que vous aimer, c'est juste ce qu'il faut.
1. Intro: You! You are the bastard!

« Comme je préfère mourir que me soumettre à un système que ma conscience morale refuse, je préfère écouter des choses qui partent vraiment loin que ces prétendus compositions qui ont renié le sens même de la musique. »

Kisame des_ Poissons Volants_, pour l'édition du _Groove's Line._

* * *

_You ! You are the bastard !_

_._

« Comment !?

\- Tu sais, je t'avais dis…

\- Vous êtes vraiment…

\- Ensemble, on arrivait plus…

\- Moi qui croyait que...vous…

\- On n'avançais plus, ça finissait par tourner en rond…

\- Alors vous me jeter comme une vieille chaussette ?

\- Aller mec, ravale ta rengaine, on en a déjà discuté… »

Sasuke s'empara de sa basse, dégoûté. Il fit rapidement le tour du studio des yeux, une dernière fois. Les affiches de leurs premiers concerts étaient encore accrochées, aux côtés de posters de leurs groupes préférés. Il avait toujours trouvé ça ridicule d'ailleurs, ça ne faisait pas « pro » mais à quoi bon. Au fond ils s'en foutaient et ils étaient encore des gamins. C'est bien d'avoir des idoles, non ? Son regard se posa alors sur ses amis. Enfin ce qu'il restaient d'eux. Ino, Hinata et Gaara avaient préféré rester en retrait et se servir de Naruto comme bouclier humain contre sa fureur. Mais il n'avait même pas envie de s'énerver. A quoi bon se battre pour une place qui ne vous appartient plus aux yeux des autres ? Et il n'était pas du genre à les supplier. Et bien, s'ils ne voulaient plus de lui, s'ils estimaient que son jeu n'était pas assez emprunt de virtuosité, s'ils pensaient trouver mieux ailleurs, qu'ils aillent se faire enculer, et bien profond. Lui, il en avait sa claque des remarques désobligeantes sur son style, ses idées, ou même la manière de régler son ampli. Et puis c'était quoi cette manière de s'en prendre à sa basse tout à coup. Ça avait été la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le verre. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on critique ses goûts. Une semaine plutôt il avait rapporté sa nouvelle perle précieuse et il s'était fait assassiner de tout les côtés.

« Nan mais franchement Sasuke, c'est quoi cette horreur. Bien une basse de bourrin, tu as beau tourner les potentiomètre, le son est est toujours aussi moche... »

« Wazza, Sas'ke ! C'est quoi ce son ! Tu as troqué les micros contre des récepteurs d'infrasons ou quoi ? »

« Euh, Sasuke-kun, moi...je...préférais l'ancienne. »

Gaara n'avait rien dis. Lui il s'en foutait du moment qu'il pouvait taper sur sa drum.

Dans le fond il savait bien que c'était juste pour le titiller un peu mais depuis quelque temps il ne le ressentait plus comme ça. A chaque répet', Naruto était en admiration devant Hinata dès qu'elle proposait un nouveau riff et depuis qu'Ino les avait rejoint en tant que lead guitarist ça n'arrangeait pas les choses. Lui il passait tout simplement à la trappe. Ils n'étaient définitivement plus sur la même longueur d'onde. Leurs idées, leur manière d'aborder les choses, leurs conception même de la musique n'avait plus rien en commun. Il se butait à une bande de « musiciens » qui n'avait rien compris à la musique. Ils étaient obnubilé par leur technique en oubliant leur son. Leurs chansons manquaient de groove, les bases étaient bancales et cette conne qui n'écoutait pas les autres... Franchement mais pourquoi l'avoir fait venir ? Parce qu'elle avait une belle télécaster ? Quelle blague !

Il se retourna sans un mot et la lourde porte insonorisé se referma sans bruit derrière lui. Un froid glacial lui enserra le cœur mais il se sentait aussi libéré. Libéré des cons.


	2. Ce silence

« Comme je le dis souvent à mes élèves, plutôt qu'essayer de rattraper une chimère, emmène la avec toi. C'est pareil avec la musique, on peut jouer de tout, ce qu'il faut c'est captiver l'oreille, lui raconter une histoire, son histoire. »

Le Big Yamato, pour _The Crosswing._

* * *

_Ce silence_

Les premières notes résonnèrent dans la salle étriquée. C'était comme s'il découvrait quelque chose d'exceptionnel, quelque chose qui aurait pu changer sa vie. Un son venu d'un autre monde et pourtant qu'il connaissait comme si c'était sa propre mère. Un son qui lui disait qu'il était bien là et que le monde aurait pu s'écrouler que son âme serait restée fidèle à son poste. Il entendit la ligne. Sa ligne. L'intention, le corps et le mouvement. L'idée. Il entendit l'idée qui ferait de ces notes des émotions, des actions.

D'un signe entendu au batteur, ils commencèrent à jouer de concert. Il intériorisait la pulsation et la pulsation devenait plus qu'un simple battement par minute. Elle devenait celle de son cœur. Elle se propageait partout jusqu'à en devenir physique. En phase avec les autres, ils vibraient comme une seule entité.

Et tout s'accéléra. Les sons se superposaient, les harmonies dissonaient, le monde s'ébouillantait. La musique parlait, elle criait, plus fort, encore, pour se faire entendre pour qu'on la reconnaisse. Et comme un trou noir, le silence absorba cette finalité. Ce silence infini que l'on écoute plus que n'importe quoi parce qu'il nous emporte avec lui. Il emmène nos illusions, nos rêves et nos sentiments. Il oublie, on le pardonne et nous sommes triste avec lui.

« C'est pas si mal non ? T'en penses quoi Izumo?

\- Euh pas grand-chose, j'écoutais pas…

\- Ah, ba demandons à notre nouvelle recrue, Sasuke ?

\- Izumo, il faut que tu joues plus dans le fond du temps avec moi, les cuivres doivent être devant. Et toi, Kotetsu, il faut que tu changes de son. Trouve un truc plus agressif.

\- Haha ! Je vous avais bien dit qu'il fallait le choisir ! Un vrai musicien en herbe ! »

Musicien en herbe ? Un peu oui ! Ce groupe d'amateur n'avait définitivement rien compris mais il n'était pas si mauvais. Et puis...ils lui payaient des bières à défaut d'un salaire.

Après avoir quitté sa joyeuse bande, soudoyé son frère pour obtenir une liste de contact, sauvé une demi-douzaine de dauphins de féroces sacs plastiques, avoir comprit le sens de la vie en écoutant Jamiroquai, être aller voir sur wikipédia le pourquoi du comment et finalement avoir changer ses cordes, il s'était mis à la quête d'un nouveau groupe. Une audition par-ci, une audition par-là, souvent dégotées sur des coups de pot, ne lui avaient vraiment rien fait voir d'exceptionnel et il n'avait été retenu nul part. A ce rythme, il allait vraiment finir par croire qu'il était mauvais.

Il était donc parti, loin, très loin, bravant vents et marées, pour arriver sur une petite terre isolée, regorgeant de goyaves et de papayes, qu'on appelle plus communément supermarché. Là, il avait trouvée une âme assez généreuse et patiente pour l'écouter raconter ses déboires. Et de la plus merveilleuse des manières, il lui appris que lui aussi était musicien à ses heures perdues, quand il ne travaillait pas dans cette foutue baraque à vendre de la merde et qu'il recherchait justement...un bassiste !

Sasuke ne croyait ni au destin, ni au hasard, ni à sa bonne étoile, ni à rien tout court, mais là il voulait croire en cet homme. C'est ainsi que débuta ce nouveau chapitre de sa vie dans ce qui allait devenir le meilleur groupe d'afro metal jamais connu.


	3. Doux comme une fin

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu perds ton chemin. L'important c'est de ne pas te perdre toi même. »

Extrait de _Autres Pensées._

* * *

_Doux comme une fin  
_

_« Naruto ! Hé ! Naruto, attends moi, tu m'entends ? »_

Non, bien sur. Ce n'est même plus qu'il m'ignore, je n'existe plus pour lui. Ai-je au moins déjà existé dans cette vie, pour quelqu'un, où ne suis-je qu'invisible, transparent. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de sens, mais j'avais besoin de lui. Et aujourd'hui qu'il s'échappe d'entre mes mains, il me faut savoir. Savoir pourquoi je suis ici, pourquoi je me retiens de quitter ce monde qui n'est pas le mien, de le haïr pour tout ce qu'il nous fait subir, pour ne pas le détester alors qu'il est tellement injuste.

_« Naruto... »._

Je n'ai plus rien aujourd'hui mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à me séparer d'elles. Ce sont plus que des amies, plus que des confidentes, plus intimes que n'importe qui. Des objets au final, mais des objets marqués par le temps et l'usage. Des objets que j'ai appris à connaître, par cœur. Chaque touché, chaque nervure, chaque son. Cette odeur si familière de bois et d'acier qui pique le fond de la gorge mais qui adoucit les idées, et les pleurs. Ces objets avec qui j'ai ris, avec qui j'ai été heureux, les seules qui ont vues mes peines. Elles n'ont pas pleuré avec moi, mais j'ai pleuré avec elles. Elles ne m'ont pas réconfortées mais je les ai prises dans mes bras, sans jamais qu'elles ne refusent. Aujourd'hui, à la veille de nos morts, je peux sentir l'effort de leurs corps, la fatigue et la tension accumulée. Elles ont tout conservé. Les lieux, les ambiances, les sourires. Faux ? Évidement.

_« Naruto. »_

Et maintenant j'entends encore cette musique. Cela fait longtemps. Je la redécouvre enfin. Tous ces sons que je croyais perdus, je peux les sentir à nouveau. Je me sens bien, là. Est ce que c'est ça vivre ? Prendre le temps de se dire que l'on est vivant, prendre le temps de respirer, essayer de ralentir le temps.

Alors si tu pars, sans te retourner, sache que je vivrais. Je vivrais vraiment. Je ne m'acharnerais pas à suivre tes traces, je serais juste là, conscient de moi et du monde entier. Et si tu reviens, je serais heureux et je connaîtrais alors le bonheur de te retrouver, et de me perdre sans retour.


	4. Couplet 1: Satan's coming from Hell!

« Il y a des chansons qui vous donne envie de jouer, d'autres qui vous donne juste envie d'écouter tellement elles vous subjuguent, d'autres encore qui vous provoquent un choc émotionnel si fort qu'elles changent votre vie et votre manière de penser. J'essaie de faire des premières car ce sont elles qui construisent les rêves et qui m'ont mené là où je suis aujourd'hui. »

PAIN, pour l'édition spéciale du _Musicien du temps._

* * *

_Satan's comin' from hell!_

.

« Waa j'y crois pas, on va participer au Hell's Groove!

\- Hé ho, t'excites pas trop...et pose ce verre, on bosse là !

\- Roo, t'es jaloux, t'en veux un c'est ça ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu peux être chiant, Naruto, quand tu t'y mets. Je te signale qu'il y aura aussi le nouveau groupe de Sasuke, alors va falloir bosser. »

C'était l'argument à ne pas sortir. Naruto devient blanc comme un linge. Sasuke et lui ne s'était pas quitter en bon terme, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Quinze jours après que Sasuke eut quitté le groupe, Naruto était repasser chez « eux » prendre des partitions. C'est presque s'il n'en était pas venu aux mains, chacun se reprochant les petits défauts du quotidien devenus insupportables. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que Naruto passait le plus clair de son temps chez la Hyuga et après cet incident il avait complètement emménagé chez elle. Sasuke, ne pouvant pas garder leur appart' seul, était parti, mais personne ne sait où.

Le remplaçant de Sasuke était Shikamaru Nara. Ce type portait son flegme sur son visage. C'était un bon bassiste, plutôt classique, du genre pas très innovent mais dans le temps. Le principal au fond.

Pourtant le groupe ne roulait plus aussi bien qu'avant. Les désillusions avaient remplacé l'espoir de cinq jeunes gens.

Gaara, meilleur batteur du canton, sortit d'une école de jazz plus chère que les joyaux de la reine d'angleterre, étouffait sans oser le dire. Le jour il faisait croire qu'il n'était qu'un bourrin ravi de participer au Hell's Groove mais une fois rentré chez lui, c'était sur ses percussions africaines qu'il tapait, s'imaginant doré sous le soleil les pieds dans un sable rouge, entouré de chèvres et d'enfants.

Ino faisait la belle derrière sa guitare, mais la musique n'avait jamais été pour elle qu'une alternative de secours. Elle ne savait pas faire grand-chose à part couper des fleurs et elle se voyait mal passer le reste de sa vie les pieds dans l'eau. Alors quand Hinata lui avait proposer de rejoindre le groupe elle n'avait pas hésité. Avec un peu de chance et en mettant en avant son joli minois elle pourrait être repéré par un producteur peu scrupuleux ?

Hinata avait toujours beaucoup aimé la musique. La guitare aussi, et les petits oiseaux. Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus, c'était Naruto. Et si Naruto il y avait, derrière elle était. Oui il était un peu gougeât, mais elle l'aimait. Oui il profitait un peu de son appart' ( et d'elle au passage ), mais… elle l'aimait ! Oui elle l'aimait sûrement plus qu'il ne l'aimait. Que ferait-elle si un jour ce lien déjà peu stable venait à disparaître ? Est ce qu'elle disparaîtrait à son tour ?

Et Naruto. Naruto… Il aimait la musique. Il l'aimait comme Sasuke à leurs débuts. Deux meilleurs potes qui faisait de la musique avec un son dégueu mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Parce qu'ils croyaient en ce qu'ils faisaient. Du moins ils y croyaient plus qu'aujourd'hui. Naruto voulait croire qu'avec Sasuke, ça avait dérapé parce que leur vision divergeait trop et qu'ils ne pourraient rien améliorer tant qu'ils ne prendraient pas de distance. La vérité était plutôt qu'il avait renoncé à lui même s'il persistait à croire qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement rejetés. Il avait conscience que son groupe allait finir par mourir et qu'il mourait sûrement avec. Il sentait que Gaara n'était là plus que physiquement, qu'Ino était là seulement physiquement, et Hinata, sa tendre Hinata. Qu'espérait-elle ? Qu'il la demande en mariage ? Il savait tout mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il savait que Sasuke galérait comme un chien à présent, il n'en était pas fier mais d'après lui bien sur, il était assez grand pour se débrouiller. Ils étaient adultes, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

Le Hell's Groove approcha plus vite que prévu. Leur set list contenait la plupart de leur vieux morceaux, les plus récents n'ayant pas été suffisamment finalisés, mais vaille que vaille ! Ils s'étaient lancés, la boule au ventre et un silence de mort régnant entre eux. Naruto tenait le micro d'une main lasse et faisait des allers-retours sur la scène en attendant les derniers réglages. Ino harcelait Hinata pour savoir si elle était bien parfaite car ce jour allait « changer sa vie ». La jeune fille aux long cheveux d'ébène ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille plus préoccupée par l'état de Naruto.

Il savait qu'il était là, quelque part dans la masse sombre du public. Il pouvait sentir son regard le fixer, son sourire en coin le narguer, entendre ses pensées dire clairement qu'il souhaitait qu'ils se foirent lamentablement. Est ce qu'il pouvait vraiment lui souhaiter ça ? N'y avait-il plus une once d'amitié entre eux ?

L'ingénieur son leur envoya le signal comme quoi ils pouvaient commencer. Au même instant, Naruto découvrit le regard de mort de son ex ami.

« Les gars on change de plan. On commence par « Miss the time ».

\- Quoi ! Hurla presque Ino. Elle est pas prête ! Et de toute manière, on ne peut pas commencer par une chanson comme ça, elle est trop calme ! »

Les autres le regardèrent avec un regard dubitatif. « Miss the time » était la dernière chanson que Naruto et Sasuke avaient composé ensemble mais elle était restée inachevée.

« Hinata, c'est toi qui commence de toute manière. Les autres vous suivez où pas, c'est pareil. »

Hinata approuva et débuta l'intro. Naruto était toujours braqué sur Sasuke. Il le vit changer d'expression quand il comprit ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Puis tout ce passa en un instant. Comme si chacun d'eux comprit ce qu'ils n'avaient pu se dire depuis bien des années. Sasuke se retourna comme une ombre et les mots de Naruto s'envolèrent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été prononcés. Parfaitement immobile d'apparence, à l'intérieur son monde s'écroulait une nouvelle fois.


	5. One thing you'll never know

« La musique, ça n'a pas besoin d'être parfait, il faut juste avoir un son. Le son qui touche. Si c'est trop plat, on glisse par dessus et on oublie. Mais une note, une. Une aussi écorché qu'un arbre millénaire, une qui a voyagé et parcouru l'univers, une qui résonne comme une vieille amie, cette note là, vous l'entendrez toute votre vie. »

Extrait de _Ne m'enterrer pas avec, je veux qu'elle joue encore longtemps._

* * *

_One thing you'll never know_

_._

_Je pense que la musique que nous aimons décrit une part de nous même. Mais quel est le rapport avec ce qui nous entoure, avec ce que nous dégageons quand nous jouons. On peut parler de rayonnement, cette sorte d'aura qui émane de nous quand la seule chose à laquelle nous pensons est donner. Donner sa générosité, donner son cœur, donner ses tripes. Mais quel est le rapport. Quel est le rapport avec le fait que nous ne soyons qu'un amas de matière précisément amassé à un instant t infiniment petit à l'échelle de l'univers. Une combinaisons aléatoire, qui se fait aussi vite qu'elle se défait. Alors quel est le rapport avec cette vie que nous menons. Le but que nous poursuivons est-il réellement légitime. Pourquoi se battre, pour qui se battre. Si notre destinée est de nous éclater de de nous disperser par delà le monde, si penser que nous somme composé de ces même molécules qui sont là depuis le début de l'éternité, si croire que l'avenir qui nous attend n'est fait que de déceptions, comment se battre ?_

"Sasuke?

\- Ah Itachi.

\- C'est l'heure.

-Hum, j'arrive."


	6. One et un

"Qu'y a t-il de plus beau que de découvrir une perle, un diamant poli là où notre cécité ne voyait qu'un champs de désolation morose ?"

Sasori du Sable Rouge pour _Guitaristiquement parlant._

* * *

_One et un_

_Je n'arrive pas à pleurer. Je n'arrive pas à jouer. Je n'arrive à rien. Je ne suis plus rien, comme si je m'étais perdu et que j'avais oublié de me retrouver. Mes sentiments restent bloqués dans mon cœur, pris au piège, incapables de s'échapper. Ils m'étouffent, lentement. Ils sont morts et c'est ainsi. _

_Trempé jusqu'aux os, j'attends devant cette porte qui ne s'ouvrira jamais. Porte du paradis, porte des enfers, au fond c'est la même chose. Ça ne sert à rien de frapper plus fort, comme ça ne sert à rien de courir après les chimères, dont tu fais parti. _

_Oublie moi, je t'oublierais. Joue avec moi, je te suivrais. Insulte moi, j'accepterais. Restons ensemble, je te supporterais. Tue moi, tue moi pour essayer, je survivrais. Je t'entends, je t'ai toujours entendu. Même dans ce bruit assourdissant qui me vrille encore les oreilles, j'entends distinctement les notes que tu joues, je reconnais la mélodie, plus que ça, je ressens ce que les sons ne disent pas. _

_Combien de serments a-t-on bafoué, combien d'esprits a-t-on déçu, combien de virages a-t-on raté, combien de pages n'a-t-on pas tourné, combien de souvenirs restent gravé en moi sans pour autant signifier quelque chose ? Réponds moi ! Ouvre cette porte ! Viens avec moi et partons. Refaisons le monde une nouvelle fois et pour la dernière fois, et comme après toutes les précédentes, et comme après toutes celles qui viendrons, faisons nous face et rions de notre futilité. Rions jusqu'à couvrir ce bruit, je ne le supporte plus, je ne te supporte plus, je deviens fou, alors ouvre cette porte ! _

_Pour une fois, découvre moi. _

« Sasuke tu ne manges pas ? »

Je déteste les repas de familles.

« C'est parce que c'est pas assez cuit, c'est ça ? C'est toujours pareil avec toi, monsieur n'est jamais content... »

Il suffit que je fasse quelque chose ou plutôt que je ne fasse pas quelque chose qui soit conforme à leurs attentes pour que mon père, comme ma mère, commencent à élaborer des théories sur le pourquoi du comment de mon comportement bien trop « suspect ». Ça doit dater depuis le jour où je leur ai annoncé que je voulais devenir musicien. Pas qu'ils soient contre, non, ils avaient juste l'impression qu'on leur avait kidnapper leur fils pour le remplacer par quelqu'un de très très ressemblant. Comme d'habitude je passais après Itachi, suivant ses traces mais en moins bien. Un fils artiste leur suffisait amplement, mais deux ! J'étais leur déception, j'avais trahit leurs espoirs.

Itachi avait commencé la guitare quand il était au lycée et s'était lancé par la suite dans la musique. Il était brillant dans tout les domaines et en plus il réussissait à convaincre les gens autour de lui. Pas étonnant qu'aujourd'hui il mène son groupe d'une main de maître et qu'il parvienne à vivre tout à fait confortablement de son activité. Pas comme certain...mais je ne vise personne. Il enchaînait donc les albums et les tournées. Un funk entraînant, moderne, plus groovy que le groove lui même (oui ça ne veut rien dire et alors, ce n'est pas moi qui écrit les paroles de ses chansons!), parce que oui, mister Itachi, alias le Jamiroquai du Japon, ne s'était pas arrêté à la guitare, il chantait aussi ! Combien de groupies n'avait-il pas, je vous le demande.

« Alors frérot ? Ce groupe d'afro métal, dit-il d'un air légèrement narquoi, ça marche bien ?

\- On a splitter.

\- Non, pas possible !

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. »

J'essayais de prendre l'air le plus blasé possible mais rien n'y fit, une petite ride d'énervement vint marquer mon front il ne pu s'empêcher de mettre son doigt dessus avec un grand sourire.

« Je t'énerve hein ? Hein ? Hein ? C'est chiant quand je fais ça ?

\- Putain mais va prendre ton lsd là ! Tu es manque où quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour composer, moi.

\- Sasuke tu prends de la drogue !? » Hurla ma mère, totalement outrée.

Je me levais de table, pris mon assiette et partit dans ma chambre. Marre de ces vieux ! Bon, certes, c'est puéril. Comme d'essayer de manger allongé, c'est pas facile. A peine avais-je tenté d'avaler une bouchée qu'Itachi apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Bon dis moi, il s'est passé un truc ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis, on a splitté, ni plus ni moins.

\- Tu quittes ton groupe avec Naruto, vous splittez avec les afros, il y a un truc non ?

\- Arrête de me faire chier, j'ai l'impression d'entendre maman.

\- Aller dis moi !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Ta gueule !

\- Va te faire !

\- Toi aussi !

\- Déjà fait !

\- J'veux pas savoir !

\- Trop tard, alors c'était...

\- Nonnnnn ! Tout mais pas ça ! »

Il m'envoya un sweat qui traînait par terre à la figure et s'en alla, me jetant un dernier regard déçu. Je ne pouvais définitivement lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé au Hell's Groove, ni tous les prémices, qui prenaient maintenant tout leur sens. Je ne comprenais pas moi même ce qui arrivait, et je ne voulais surtout pas me remettre toutes ces images en tête ni tout ce que j'avais ressenti. Non ! Haaaa! Rien que d'y penser, j'avais envie de me cacher sous mon lit ! Bon, certes, c'est puéril. Et alors ?

Une semaine plus tôt, au Hell's Groove ! (Heureusement que j'ai dis non...)

Devant le main stage, j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite un groupe de metal alternatif. Dans une petite demi heure ça allait être les Monsters Speak. Et oui...après mon départ, Naruto avait apparemment renommé le groupe. Ridicule. Notre ancien nom était bien plus classe. Bref, après encore deux chansons sûrement composées avec quelques joins dans le nez, un changement de plateau d'une efficacité remarquable, les « stars » arrivèrent sur scène. Naruto avançait sûr de lui, Hinata le suivait, essayant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans son jack, Gaara avait déjà pris place derrière sa batterie et Ino vérifiait le branchement de ses pédales. Alors c'était lui leur nouveau bassiste. Il n'avait pas l'air malin avec son palmier sur la tête. Sa basse ? Une Bc Rich, pas mal. Non je ne suis pas jaloux, la mienne change de couleur d'abord.

Je reviens poser mon regard sur Naruto. Il me fixe lui aussi. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une aussi bonne vue, je ne suis pas tout près quand même. Il semble dire quelque chose au groupe, et eux ne semble pas très bien le prendre. Hinata hoche la tête et démarre seule. Attendez cette chanson, ce n'est pas, non... Toujours droit dans les yeux de Naruto, c'est comme si le monde autour n'existait plus. Il commence à chanter mais je ne l'entends pas. L'expression figée sur son visage m'obsède.

Et là, je comprends. Je comprends enfin. Mes doigts me picotent légèrement, mon ventre se noue, j'ai envie de jouer. J'ai envie de jouer avec lui. Je ne veux pas de ce Naruto chanteur. Je voudrais retrouver le Naruto guitariste. Celui avec qui je pouvais entendre nos ondes vibrer en phase. Celui avec qui je n'avais jamais envie de m'arrêter, avec qui je n'avais pas besoin de demander la suite du refrain, parce que nous le connaissions intérieurement. C'était le même pour nous deux.

Je lève le menton d'un air hautain. On ne peut pas revenir dans le passé. Il le sait aussi bien que moi et je l'entends quand sa voix meure dans l'espace. Je me retourne un pincement au cœur. Il n'y aura pas de pont.

Allongé sur le canapé de la loge, ma basse sur le ventre, jouant des notes au hasard, je me demande vraiment pourquoi je suis si attaché à lui. On s'est rencontré au lycée, on a sympathisé, décidé de monter un groupe avec un autre pote à lui. Et c'est tout. Après le lycée, le batteur est parti à la fac. On s'est donc mis à la recherche d'un nouveau. C'est peut être là qu'il y eu un tournant. Pendant trois moi nous n'étions que tout les deux et nous jouions du matin au soir. Nous avons expérimenté pas mal de truc guitare/basse. Et puis sont arrivés Gaara et Hinata. Naruto était toujours à la guitare lead et chantait un peu. Mais nous ne faisions pas vraiment de chansons à paroles. Plus des ambiances shoegaze, expérimentales. Nous enchaînions les concerts pour gagner notre croûte. Ce n'était pas joyeux tout les jours mais il n'y avait jamais eu de grosses tensions. Jusqu'à l'année dernière ou Ino est arrivée. Je ne dirais pas vraiment que c'est à cause d'elle que le groupe à basculé mais c'était différent. Plus personne n'était sur la même longueur d'onde mais il y a ceux qui ont préféré la fermé plutôt que de tout foutre en l'air et ceux qui voulait toujours croire en leur idées. C'est à dire Naruto et moi. Un de trop. Je suis parti.

On frappe à la porte. Ça doit être Izumo ou Kotetsu.

_« _Hey Sasuke, ça va être à nous. T'es prêt ?

\- Quoi ? On passe déjà ? Mais...

\- Ouai, il y a eu du changement, finalement on joue derrière les Monsters speak.

\- Quelle poisse, fis-je dans un murmure.

\- Tu dis ?

\- Rien, j'arrive. »

Je retrouvais le reste de la bande dans le couloir. Izumo faisait tourner ses baguettes entre ses doigts, Kotetsu détaillait sa guitare ou peut être plutôt le cul de la chanteuse des Trip Hopteurs. Raidô, notre tromboniste, avait le même regard très concentré que Kotetsu et Hayate, le saxoman jouait au sexyman avec la jeune ingé light. Franchement, ils n'en rataient pas une ! Je m'appuyais contre le mur, vérifiais une dernière fois ma basse et entrepris d'essayer de ne plus penser à rien. A rien...à rien...et surtout pas à lui ! Dès que je n'était pas occupé, sa putain de tronche me revenait droit dans les mirettes ! Mais sérieux, pourquoi moi ! Les acclamations du public parvinrent distinctement jusqu'au backstage où nous étions et voilà que je vis arriver l'objet de mes pensées. Il avait un franc sourire collé sur les lèvres et enlaçait sa tendre Hinata d'un bras. Elle aussi paraissait très contente de leur prestation.

Je détournais vite les yeux sur mes pieds et fis semblant de ne pas le voir, ce qu'évidement il remarqua. Je le sentais qui s'approchait et je n'eus pas la présence d'esprit de me cacher derrière le rideau ( ce que j'aurais de toute évidence du faire, à bas mon honneur).

Hinata passa devant moi, me jetant un bref regard. Je sentis alors que l'on me prenait ma basse des mains mais surpris, mes doigts lâchèrent prise. Je redressais vivement la tête et vis Naruto qui s'enfuyait avec derrière des caisses de transport. Mais à quoi jouait-il ce con ?

Je partais à sa poursuite alors que les membres du groupe me foudroyaient de regards incrédules. Je cru apercevoir une mèche blonde dépasser d'une caisse de pieds de micros. Je m'avançais prudemment. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passa après. Alors que je passais ma tête derrière, une main m'attrapa la nuque, une autre le bras. Je fus tiré contre lui et il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ces sensations, ces sentiments...non, impossible. Je ne pouvais pas ressentir ça pour lui ! Je le repoussais de toute mes forces et il bascula en arrière. Je pris ma basse qu'il avait laissé à côté et m'enfuie vers la scène, sans un regard pour lui. Peut être m'appela-t-il, peut être essaya-t-il de me retenir, je ne m'en souviens plus.

J'accourais sur la scène, déconfit et carrément à l'ouest. Le premier morceau commença et je fus incapable de jouer ne serait-ce qu'une note. Car maintenant je pensais à lui, même en étant occupé.


	7. Refrain 1: Trop fatigué d'espérer

"Le punk est mort hier au soir, il s'est pendu dans sa misère, on a effacé son histoire, mais pas oublié l'pack de bières…"

Les Betteraves, _euh...punk_

* * *

_Trop fatigué d'espérer_

_Uzumaki Naruto, je te hais. Je te hais autant que je me hais. Je déteste ces sentiments qui me donnent envie de croire et d'espérer. Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi. Tu as éveillé quelque chose en moi et du jour au lendemain tu disparais, ne laissant de toi que ce que je ressens au fond de mon cœur. Je ne veux pas te voir partir, j'ai mal quand tu n'es pas près de moi, je te cherche, j'espère te croiser au détour d'une rue. Que fais-tu en ce moment ? A quoi penses-tu ? En tout cas, moi, je pense à toi et ce, chaque minutes que cette vie a à m'offrir. Pourquoi n'est ce jamais simple, même quand tout paraît possible. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout aille à l'encontre de nos attentes. Je suis fatigué de me dire que demain sera un meilleur jour alors que c'est toujours pareil. Je ferais mieux d'aller planter des arbres en Amazonie. Je stagne dans une vie que je n'aurais jamais imaginé vivre. _

_ Le seul concert qui aurait pu donner un élan à mon groupe, je l'ai fichu en l'air. Es tu content de toi ? Est-ce ce que tu espérais ? M'empêcher de réussir tout ce que j'entreprends ? Me rabaisser quand tu crois que je vais te dépasser ? Finalement, à bien y réfléchir, tu es sans doute celui qui as le plus d'ego de nous deux. Je te hais tellement._

_ J'étais toujours celui qui faisais l'effort. Pour t'attendre, pour te voir, pour qu'on joue. Si je ne t'appelle pas, m'appellerais tu ? Et aujourd'hui, je suis encore celui qui souffre de ne pas être avec toi. Que ressens tu de ton côté ? Comprends tu au moins que c'est à toi que je m'adresse ? Toi qui ne lira jamais ces lignes avec la même attentions que je les ai écrites. Comprends tu au moins que tu me tiens en laisse et que je suis blessé, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. J'ai peur de ne jamais te revoir. J'ai peur de passer à côté de toi, de ne pas te reconnaître, j'ai peur d'oublier ton visage, ta voix, j'ai peur de m'imaginer des choses qui ne se feront jamais. J'ai peur d'être maudit. Mais je crois que je le suis. _

Je regarde, distant, les musiciens se faire plaisir sur la scène. Ils ont le sourire, ils semblent être heureux. Ai-je été comme cela un jour moi aussi ? Je suis définitivement jaloux.

« Serveur ! »

Je m'approche d'un petit couple et leur demande ce qu'ils veulent boire. Et oui, il faut bien gagner sa croûte comme on peut. Je travaille dans ce bar depuis deux mois maintenant. La majorité des soirs, des petits groupes défilent sauf le vendredi où c'est un bon groupe de funk qui revient toutes les semaines. Ce soir, c'est un duo guitare chant. Une fille avec des cheveux roses est assise sur un tabouret sur le devant de la petite scène. Elle se balance légèrement au rythme de la musique. A côté d'elle, le guitariste à l'air à fond dedans. Ils échangent des regards...malicieux ? Oui, ça doit sûrement être ça. Ils doivent être ensemble (je ne vous avait jamais dit que j'étais très doué en déduction ?).

Je retourne vers le bars et quelle n'est pas ma surprise ! Itachi, tranquillement accoudé, discute avec le stagiaire. Attendez deux secondes ? Depuis quand Itachi porte mon T-shirt Soulive !? Il ne tient pas à la vie lui...

« Yo ! Sasuke, ça va t-y bien ! »

Et en plus il est bourré...

« Et tu vois les deux gars, là, qui chantent...

\- Mouai (c'est presque ça...)

\- Ba c'est mes potes !

\- Ok...c'est cool.

\- Et tu sais quoi, en PLUS !

\- Itachi, à vrai dire... »

Alors qu'il continue à déballer des trucs sans queue ni tête, une mélodie attire mon oreille. Je reconnais cette chanson mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Impossible de me rappeler du nom. Na na na na, pif paf pouf (à non c'est pas celle là).

« Elle est bonne ! » Me cri à moitié mon frère dans l'oreille. Je le regarde les sourcils levés au plafond. C'est pas des manières de parler des filles ça !

« La brigand ! Reprend-il. Elle est vachement bonne !

\- Tellement que t'en à pris combien ?

\- Si peu...

\- C'est quoi la chanson qu'ils jouent ?

\- Euh...punk ?

\- Non.

\- Euh...chai pas !

\- Non.

\- Ba chai pas, mais c'est mes potes ! »

Irrécupérable...Enfin je dis ça...Toujours est-il qu'après avoir fini mon service, j'ai effectivement trouvé la brigand très bonne, et que tout le monde était mon pote. C'est ainsi que bras dessus, bras dessous, nous sommes allés à la rencontre de pink lady et son pote le gratteu. Quand j'y repense, on leur a carrément fait du rentre dedans. Mais nous avions un super plan ! Oui, tout ça pour avoir le nom d'une chanson, et alors, quand on aime on ne compte pas et quand on est bourré, on est con ! Même un Uchiha, désolé de vous décevoir. La fille nous a donc filé sa setlist et nous sommes repartis avec le papier en rigolant et en gueulant des « Roo, celle là est nulle » ou des « Pff, même moi je peux faire ça les yeux fermés ». Bref, des remarques sans sens, et complètement hors de propos. Il fraudait mieux ne pas les recroiser un jour d'ailleurs.


	8. Quelle sera ma fin

"La mer est le cimetière des marins, le ciel, celui des aviateurs. Et moi, quel sera mon tombeau?"

Anonyme

* * *

_Tel sera ma fin  
_

Je savais qu'un jour je trouverais un groupe de death metal. C'est mon huitième contrat cette semaine. Je suis heureux. Alors d'accord, j'ai mis de côté l'aspect "pourquoi je fais de la musique" pour ne me concentrer que sur l'aspect pécunier. Oui c'est triste à dire mais ça se saurait si c'était facile de vivre de ses idées. Il y a tellement de monde.

Chaque jours les répétitions s'enchainent. Bien sur il y a des groupes que je n'aime pas trop, d'autre où la musique que je joue ne me plaît pas mais j'y vais, c'est le boulot. J'ai quitté ce job dans le bar quelques jours après la soirée avec Itachi: jouer me manquait trop. J'ai oublié cette vie tranquille où je ne me souciais de rien. Aujourd'hui c'est différent. Personne ne m'attend, je n'attends personne et c'est très bien ainsi. Peu à peu les visages s'effacent, ne laissant que des images floues et des souvenirs agréables.

Ce matin c'est petite session enregistrement avec un ingé son allemand. Paraît qu'il connait parfaitement le type de mixage que le groupe voudrait obtenir. Bien qu'il parle en anglais, je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il raconte. Le reste du groupe non plus d'ailleurs. Tant pis, il nous fera des signes.

La rue est sombre et froide. Quel temps glacial. Je ne compose plus. Je ne réfléchis plus. En réalité je ne sais plus qui je suis ni ou je veux aller et je m'en contrefout. Fini de se morfondre, de se poser des questions pseudo-philosophique sur l'existence, le sens de notre musique et tout le reste. Peut être que j'ai abandonné et qu'à une époque j'aurais tout fait pour me battre encore mais je n'ai plus envie. Je n'ai plus envie de rien.

Je passe la porte de l'appartement accueilli sans grande surprise par George Benson. This Masquerade tourne dans la chaine. Suigetsu est a fond dans le morceau, comme d'habitude, et ne m'entend pas. Je dépose ma basse et mon sac puis vient m'appuyer contre le mur, écoutant silencieusement la musique. J'avoue qu'au début je trouvais ça assez kitch mais finalement, je ne pourrais plus m'en passer maintenant. Comme quoi tout change.


	9. Envie d'y croire

"La vie, c'est comme une autoroute. Il y a des moments où ça bouchonne, on avance pas et puis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, on se remet à aller de l'avant. Il suffit d'être patient."

Nagato, lors de la conférence du _Funkiest Man_

* * *

_Envie d'y croire_

"Nous avons aujourd'hui l'honneur et le plaisir accueillir sur notre plateau l'un des plus grand bassiste de notre temps, faites un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Sasuke Uchiha! Bonsoir Sasuke, pouvez vous nous dire dans quel état psychique vous vous trouvez après la sortie de votre dernier album?

\- Et bien, je dois vous avouer que je me sens bien. Pour cet album, j'ai voulu mettre tous les clichés de côté. Ce n'est pas un album personnel ni à cœur ouvert. Ce n'est pas un album commercial, impressionnant techniquement, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Non il n'a rien de spécial. J'ai juste fait ce que j'avais envie. Prendre du plaisir à jouer, mais surtout jouer avec les autres. Je voulais qu'on entende ça. Des personnes qui jouent ensemble.

\- Pouvez vous continuer d'expliquer ce que vous entendez par là?

\- Hn. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde peut faire de la musique. La création est à la portée de chacun. Mais ce qui est plus difficile c'est de trouver des amis avec qui jouer. Je dis des amis car je pense qu'on peut entendre ou du moins ressentir quand les gens sont heureux de faire de la musique entre eux. Je ne voulais pas voir ce disque comme un moyen de gagner de l'argent mais plutôt comme un moyen de donner un sens, aussi petit soit-il à notre existence. Si j'ai choisi de faire de la musique, c'est avant tout pour ça.

\- D'ailleurs votre parcourt n'a pas toujours été simple. Comment êtes vous arrivez à surmonter les difficultés?

\- Haha...ces difficultés comme vous dites, ont plus souvent eu raison de moi que je n'ai eu raison d'elles. Combien de musiciens passent leur vie dans l'ombre. Ils sont doués mais ils ne percent pas. Le talent n'a rien à voir avec la réussite. Alors oui, j'ai eu de la chance. Des contacts, des opportunités que j'ai saisis. C'est un monde qui ne marche que comme ça. J'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à douter, à espérer que la roue tourne, que l'avion décolle. Je ne compte plus les soirs ou j'avais peur, où je voulais tout abandonner. Il y a des jours où je ne touchais même pas à ma basse. Mais au final je n'ai pas pu me résoudre. Je me remettais à travailler jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

\- Que diriez vous à tous ces jeunes qui rêvent de devenir comme vous.

\- Je crois que je leur dirais...de...garder dans un coin de leur esprit tous ces messages qui façonnent et font avancer l'humanité. Le fait de croire en soi, d'être détermine, de poursuivre ses rêves et de s'accrocher à ses opinions. Quoi qu'on en dise, ce genre de choses aide toujours. Mais je leur donnerais un avertissement. Soyez prêt à faire des sacrifices. Si on veut une chose, il y en a toujours une autre qu'on laisse derrière.

\- Avez vous vécu ce genre de situation?

\- Chaque jour est un dilemme.

\- Merci beaucoup Monsieur Uchiha.

\- Merci à vous."


	10. Pont: Les moments partis au loin

"Je serais mort avant d'avoir eu le temps de vivre. Alors oui, je me fous de tout."

Skikamaru Nara, après avoir mangé un kangoo sursucré, et accessoirement éclaté sa basse sur une tête d'ampli.

* * *

_Les moments qui sont partis au loin_

« Sas'ke ! Rend moi ma gratte sale merdeux égoïste !

\- Viens la chercher.

\- Et pis tu sais pas en jouer, tu fais que des bends...

\- Parce que toi t'en fais jamais peut être...

\- Tu sais quoi, garde la, je vais prendre ta basse.

\- Tu oserais ?

\- Oh que... »

Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de toucher la splendide-plus-que-magnifique-ultra-collector mocking bird que son acolyte lui avait rendu sa guitare un grand sourire mièvre et une légère gouttes de sueur sur sa tempe trahissant la monté d'adrénaline qu'il avait subi.

…

« Hé man, r'garde moi ça, c'est les nouvelles air max !

\- Naruto, à quoi tu joues ?

\- C'est parce que j'en ai marre d'avoir mal aux pieds à force de courir partout sur la scène. Tu pourrais m'aider un peu parfois.

\- Non. Les bassistes sont trop dignes pour s'abaisser à ce genre de choses...

\- Trop de flemme en toi oui plutôt ! »

…

« On va au resto ?

\- Pas d'argent.

\- On va au ciné ?

\- Pas d'argent.

\- On va boire un coup ?

\- Ok.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait pas d'argent.

\- Ouai, dans la réserve spéciale. D'ailleurs je crois pas qu'il y en ait déjà eu un jour. »

…

« Saaaasuke, tu me branches :3 ?

\- Même pas en rêve usuratonkachi...

\- Sasuke teme !

\- Je te brancherais le jour ou tu sauras enrouler des jacks. J'en ai marre de repasser après toi...

\- Personne t'a jamais demandé de le faire.

\- Ça m'énerve.

\- Espèce de psychopathe... »

…

" Hey Baka, ça te dis on fait une cover de cette musique ?"

Naruto écoute la-dite musique, puis, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il en pense, tente une approche en douceur.

"Non, c'est de la merde."

Sasuke, un peu vexé, se met à bouder dans son coin, comme à son habitude.

"Eh teme, on en ferra une autre, ok ?

\- Non, moi je voulais faire celle là, mais c'est pas grave, je la ferais tout seul.

\- Sale caractère !

\- Mec aux idées arrêtées !

\- Moi j'ai les idées arrêtées ? Qui me fais chier tous les jours parce que je mets le lait avant les chocapics ?

\- Personne ne mets le lait avant les chocapics ! "

On va couper là parce que c'est partit pour trois heures de règlement de compte...


	11. Couplet 2: Vivre

"Peut on vivre siplement, sans haine, sens ressentiments? Peut on seulement se départir de tout ce qui nous fait souffir? "

Subaku no Gaara, dans son mémoire _Le temps que j'ai pris pour me souvenir. _

* * *

_Vivre _

"Qu'est ce que tu veux."

Il me regarde froidement. Ses yeux ne trahissent aucune once de sentiment.

"Ce ne sera jamais possible?

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

Quel enfoiré. Je pourrais m'effondrer sur place tellement ses mots me déchirent. Il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de la porté de ce qu'il dit.

"Alors...commencé-je, la gorge serrée. Ça ne voulais rien dire? Qu'est ce que tu crois que..."

Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire. Il parait si loin, comme si je ne connaissais plus. J'ai l'impression que tout est brisé, mort et enterré. C'est un autre à présent qui se tient devant moi. Je tente de m'approcher, il se recule. Je le fixe dans les yeux, il détourne le regard.

_Je croyais que tu souriais, mais ce n'étais pas ça. _

Je sens les larmes me montrer aux yeux. J'étouffe, je voudrais m'échapper.

_J'avais cru. _

Mes poings se serrent. Le désespoir fait place à l'amertume et à la colère.

_Pourquoi est ce si difficile? Pourquoi ai je tellement besoin de toi? _

Ses lèvres semblent dire "au revoir". Il se tourne et s'éloigne sans un regard en arrière. Je reste planté là, ne regardant qu'une image floue, brouillée par les larmes. Je cherche un appuis invisible, je hurle intérieurement. Je voudrais juste que tout ça n'existe pas. Si c'est pour souffrir autant, je préférerais ne jamais t'avoir rencontré, Naruto. Et cette lumière qui reste inexorablement éteinte...

* * *

"Elle à l'air toute neuve, me demande un grand type à la peau très pâle.

Elle ne l'est pas vraiment. J'esquisse un sourire. Mais j'en ai toujours pris soin. "

Je termine d'accorder ma Traben Phoenix. Je vérifie une dernière fois mon horaire de passage et patiente, à l'écart des autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le même type s'approche à nouveau de moi. Ce gars à l'air malsain. Je lui fait clairement sentir que je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui et m'en éloigne.

Finalement après une heure de retard c'est enfin à moi. J'entre dans une petite salle surchauffée qui pue la sueur. La pièce est peu lumineuse et une vieille moquette recouvre les murs...c'est charmant. Je cherche un ampli auquel me brancher mais n'en vois aucun. Une porte au fond claque brusquement et un homme aux cheveux gris taillés en pic se traine avec difficulté, vociférant les plus belles expressions que la langue japonaise connaisse à ce jour. Après un bref moment d'analyse, je remarque qu'il porte un énorme ampli de basse. Ce con va se casser le dos, ce truc doit peser une tonne!

Je pose ma basse au sol et m'avance vivement pour l'aider. Il tourne son regard blasé vers moi alors que je l'aide à soulever l'ampli.

"L'autre était vraiment pourri", se contente-il de me dire.

Nous le posons finalement au sol. Je n'en ai jamais vu de ce genre, je ne sais même pas si on en fabrique encore. Je me branche tandis que l'homme lance un beat sur le système de diffusion.

"C'est assez fort pour toi? "

Je hoche la tête en signe acquiescement.

"Alors je t'écoute". Il repositionne son masque sur son nez et ouvre un livre. Un livre? Je rêve ou il est en train de lire. Je ne suis pas censé passer une audition? Il relève la tête.

"Tu comptes commencer avant le dégel ou bien? "

Je me concentre sur le backtrack et me lance. Je ne réfléchis à rien, je joue. Les phrases, les articulations, les idées me viennent étrangement. Finalement je ne me sens pas si mal dans cette salle un peu délabrée. Je commence par caler un bon groove de base et enchaine quelques variations. Plutôt classique. Il ne lève pas le nez de son bouquin. Je passe sur un groove plus funk et place quelques passages de slap. Toujours aucune réaction. Je crois avoir compris son petit jeu. Il attend d'être surpris. Et bien il ne vas pas être déçu. Je repars dans un phrasé plus jazz et mets la tonalité à fond. Je continue d'alterner les genres, de jouer sur la tessiture et le son. Mais ce n'est toujours pas ça. J'écoute encore plus attentivement le rythme. Il est lent. Très lent. Est ce que par hasard...Je termine en douceur ma phrase et repasse sur un groove hyper basique. Je coupe la tonalité et joue ce que je trouve de plus simple (mais qui au final se révèle difficile si on veut l'exécuter avec toute la précision nécessaire). Je joue sur les ghost notes et me concentre sur les notes à ne pas jouer. Je vois mon auditeur sourire sous son masque et refermer son livre.

"C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu".

Il coupe le beat et s'approche de moi.

"Ton nom, me demande-t-il.

\- Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Enchanté Sasuke. Je suis Hatake Kakashi. On va faire du bon boulot ensemble. Tu l'as trouvé comment l'ampli?"

Je n'écoute plus vraiment ce qu'il me dit. Juste comme ça, je suis reçu. D'accord...

"C'est pas souvent que je choisis un élève. En plus tu es plutôt jeune. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça va bien marcher."

Oui, moi aussi j'ai l'impression que ça va bien marcher.


	12. Nuages

" Je crois que c'est la plus belle chose que je vois de toute ma vie. Ca fait une drôle d'impression de s'en rendre compte d'ailleurs. "

Yagura, pour le_ Black Metal_, hors série n°25

* * *

« Non mais tu comprends pas, ce mec est un psychopathe ! Il compte me tuer à la tache !

\- C'est sur que ça à pas du t'arriver souvent. »

Je toise mon colloc, Suigetsu, essayant de garder un air détaché. Alors, comme ça, il me prend pour un branleur fini ? Tout ça parce que je suis bassiste ? Les clichés ont la vie dure. J'aimerais bien lui exposer ses quatre vérités mais je préfère m'abstenir. Du moins pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas comme si je squattais à moitié son appart. ( Attendez, cela voudrait dire que je suis son demi-colloc? Interessant...).

Je repars dans ma chambre d'un pas las et m'effondre sur ma chaise en voyant la tone d'exercices qu'il faut encore que je bosse. Des chromatismes. Des lignes entières de chromatismes. Des arpèges. Des pages entières d'arpèges. Des gammes. Là je n'en parle même pas, trop démoralisant. C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'on se remet en question. Seul face à soit même et à des bouts de papiers. Quelle tristesse. La vie d'un musicien n'a pas grand chose à voir avec ce qu'on voudrait croire. La folie des concerts et les ambiances chaudes des enregistrements ne sont que pures chimères, sirènes d'un autre monde destinées à tromper nos âmes indulgentes. Je décide d'aller faire un tour dehors. Rien de que le fait de _devoir_ travailler me coupe toute motivation.

A l'extérieur, la pénombre s'installe doucement. Une lègère condensation forme comme une brume s'élevant du sol, donnant un air mystique au lieu. Je lance mon baladeur. Qu'a t-il choisit aujourd'hui? Du Korn? Hum, ça faisait longtemps. J'avais l'impression que depuis deux semaines il s'obstinait à vouloir me faire écouter de la musique joyeuse. Ca commencait à devenir insuportable. Mon taux de dépression était devenu bien trop bas.

_Quel intérêt y a-t-il à vivre une vie qu'on pas choisi. Faire ce qu'on a envie n'est qu'une douce illusion. On passe son temps à attendre toutes sortes de choses. Un évènement, un point lumineux, une rencontre. On vit pour et avec ces espoirs. Ils nous tordent le coeur et les entrailles mais sans eux on est encore plus malheureux. Notre vie ne riment plus à rien. Aliéné jusqu'aux sentiments, enchainé au passé, au futur. Et le présent? Il n'existe pas. Pas d'idéal, pas de bonheur. Seulement une douleur indéfinissable qui grandit jour après jour. Les autres ne vous comprennent pas et vous ne comprenez pas les autres. _

_Qu'est ce qui vaut la peine d'être fait? Que signifie l'accomplissement d'une vie? Comment avancer dans le noir? Aucune lumière à l'horizon. Il n'y a même pas de ligne d'horizon. Juste un infini, plat, plat, plus plat que cette vie. Le néant, sombre et angoissant. Aucune solution. Tout est plat, insipide, vide de sens. Tout est bon à balayer, et recommencer? _


	13. Décrocher

« Je me fiche bien de faire de la mauvaise musique, du moment que c'est la mienne. »

Un fan de Korn

* * *

_Je voudrais juste arrêter de penser. Arrêter de penser à toi, à ma vie, à ce que je fais (ou plutôt ne fais pas). Tout ce que je rate. Tout ce que j'essaie d'entreprendre est voué à l'échec. Je regarde ma basse, posé telle une reine sur son pied. Ma basse ? N'est ce pas un peu prétentieux. Je ne la connais pas réellement. Elle n'est vivante qu'entre mes mains et le reste du temps ? Que fait elle ? N'est ce qu'un objet ? Pas pour moi. Elle me manque quand elle n'est pas à mes côté. Je ne suis bien qu'avec elle, quand je l'entends, la sens contre mon cœur. Un peu comme toi. _

_Cinq ans. Cinq ans depuis que tu es partis. Je ne t'ai pas oublié. Ma vie est toujours aussi pitoyable mais je crois qu'elle va se terminer aujourd'hui et maintenant. Je ne la supporte plus. Alors je vais te le dire une bonne fois pour toute. Tu es tout pour moi. Tout ça était aussi éphémère qu'un rêve. Je n'ai plus d'idées. Impossible de créer, impossible de te retrouver. Nous croiserons nous dans une autre vie ? Non...nous n'avons qu'un seul ticket. Le mien devait être perdant. _


	14. Solo: Je reviens

« Une promesse de plus, une promesse de moins. Qui fait de réelles promesses ? Qui tient ses promesses ? Qui veut des promesses ? Moi je n'en veux pas. Je n'en veux pas car cela fait trop souffrir. J'ai déjà eu ma part. Amplement. Désormais, la seule chose à laquelle j'aspire est de vous retrouver. Vous, bande de joyeux lurons, et que, comme nous le faisions par le passé, nous jouions ensemble. Sans pression, sans show, juste nous. Je voudrais vous revoir sourire, rire de notre musique, parce qu'elle sonnerait un peu faux et qu'elle serait un peu trop forte. Je voudrais que les heures passées à travailler se transforment en heures passées à vos côtés. Je me fais encore des promesses. »

Extrait de _La veille de ma mort._

* * *

« Sasuke ! Oh putain mon dieu c'est pas possible ! Merde merde merde... Appelle le 15 putain ! Aller bouge ! Ça va aller...Sasuke, ça va aller... »

Ce rouge qu'est ce que c'est ? Du sang ? Non ce n'est pas possible. Cette forme allongée dedans, ce n'est pas lui. C'est impossible. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pourquoi faire ça ? Est ce qu'il voulait...mourir ?

« Naruto, écarte toi... »

Il reste immobile. Les yeux rivés sur ce visage opalin, comme sortit d'un autre monde, agenouillé dans cette flaque de sang, qui grandit de plus en plus. Une expression d'incompréhension est figée sur son visage. Il ne peut pas croire ce qu'il voit. Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas la réalité, ce n'est pas ce qui se passe devant moi, se dit-il. Le choc l'envahi, traverse son corps. C'est comme une hérésie dans sa tête. Il voudrait vomir ses boyaux, vomir son cœur, sa haine, sa colère, sa stupidité mais il est là, se penchant de plus en plus. Une douleur innommable le brûle de l'intérieur. Il n'existe plus, du moins il n'en a plus l'impression. Lui aussi, il est mort.

Il tombe. Paralysé, il se sent tomber. Ce n'est pas un rêve. Une autre dimension dans laquelle il s'évanouit.

_Avant je croyais que je pleurais parce que j'étais seul. Maintenant je sais que je pleure parce que je suis seul._

_J'ai toujours cru que j'étais sûr de certaines choses. J'ai constaté que je ne savais rien et que je ne sais toujours rien, et que ça ne changera peut être jamais. _

_Je suis pris de tremblements incontrôlables, ma voix ne veut plus sortir. Je me sens mourir de l'intérieur. _

_Je ne veux plus savoir, je ne veux plus parler, je ne veux plus rire, je ne veux plus être triste, je ne veux plus penser, je ne veux plus rien. Je ne veux même plus être heureux. Même si je demandais, on ne me l'accorderais pas. _

_Penché devant un miroir d'eau, tu regardes l'infini de ses profondeurs. Qu'est ce que tu y vois ? Moi, je ne vois que mon reflet. _

_Bien sûr, tu n'es qu'une illusion de mon esprit, mais je voudrais que ce que j'arrive à lire sur tes lèvres ne le soit pas. J'ai tant imaginé, j'ai tant cru et pour quoi au final ? _

_Depuis le début, ce ne sont que des phrases vides de sens. Un sens ? Un but ? Qu'importe. _


	15. Solo(Breakdown):Ici et maintenant Nous

« Je n'aime pas le terme d'artiste. Car si lui en est un, j'en suis aussi une. Qu'est ce qui nous différencie. Rien. Nous sommes tous des Hommes, avec nos émotions et nos façons de nous exprimer. En quoi la sienne serait meilleure ? Je n'y crois pas sauf qu'il faut se résoudre à l'évidence. Il a un truc que moi je n'ai pas. Lui, il brille, il résonne, il transmet. Appelez ça comme vous voulez. On ne peut pas tout dire avec les mots et souvent ces derniers sonnent un peu vides. J'ai encore du travail. »

Kurenai dans_ Confessions _(le film).

* * *

_Petit à petit tu t'en vas. L'image que je croyais si incrustée dans ma rétine s'efface. Laissant place à des traits flous et indistincts. _

Naruto. Je ne sais plus ce qui nous lie. M'aimais tu ? Est ce que je t'aimais ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dis ? Est ce que ce dont nous avions besoin était l'autre ? Je veux dire, vraiment l'un et l'autre ? N'étions nous liés que par la musique ou y avait il quelque chose derrière. J'ai toujours attendu de toi des réponses que tu ne m'a jamais données. Il est trop tard maintenant.

« Sasuke...réponds moi. Sasuke... »

Naruto. Je ne veux pas t'oublier. Est ce pourtant si inévitable ? Loin des yeux loin...du cœur ?Je ne veux pas croire en ce proverbe. Je ne veux plus de proverbes. Je voulais juste te revoir. Et savoir. C'est à la fois si banal et tragique.

« Revins...je t'en supplie. Je...Je... »

Je t'aime. Plus que tout je crois. Non, j'en suis sur. J'aurais vendu mon âme pour toi.

J'ose encore croire que je peux m'accrocher à un filament d'espoir qui s'échappe d'entre mes doigts. Tout ce que je touche est voué à se briser, tout ce que j'entreprends finit par être ruiné. Les lumières m'aveuglent, l'obscurité m'étouffe, je ne suis bien nul part. Je ne suis entourée que de fausses passions. Où se trouve ce qui m'attend réellement...Je tourne en boucle. Une boucle infinie, sans condition de sortie, où tu es là, à chaque incrémentation.

Naruto. Je te dis adieu. Soit heureux sans moi puisque c'est ainsi que tu envisages la tournures des événements. J'ai eu beau lutter, mes sentiments n'ont pas taris. Tu me manques trop, je ne peux plus vivre. Coucher ces mots sur le papier ne change rien. Aucun subterfuge ne peut tromper mon cœur. Plus maintenant. Nous parlions de musique. Je te parle d'amour. Hier, aujourd'hui. La distance s'agrandit bien que nous restions immobiles. J'y ai tellement pensé que je ne suis plus capable d'aucun raisonnement à présent. Mes capacités de réflexion ont du s'atrophier à cause de la peine.

* * *

Il marchait doucement. Seul, comme d'habitude, regardant le sol et ses pieds. Il semblait écouter une musique muette. Ses lèvres s'articulaient discrètement, suivant les paroles sûrement. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Soudain, il se figea. Il leva les yeux au ciel, sourit tendrement et aussi calme qu'on pouvait l'être le jour de sa mort, il se tira une balle.


	16. Outro: A jamais

« Je suis à la fois triste et heureux. Je vais tourner la page, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Mais cette fois ce sera différent. Parce que je l'ai choisi. Je ne veux plus subir des choix qui ne sont pas les miens. J'irais. Sans toi. Mais tu m'auras appris bien des choses. L'encre s'efface comme les sentiments, mais quand bien même, ils restent gravés. Tu avais raison. »

Sasuke Uchiha, extrait de _Ce que je n'oublierais pas_.

* * *

Je veux croire au fait que nous sommes des Hommes. Tout n'est pas conditionné d'avance. L'échec est là, présent, pressant, cuisant. Pourtant, c'est avec espoir, une nouvelle fois, que je regarde les rayons du soleil éclairer tendrement l'horizon. Vous n'avez sûrement pas compris, pas été touchés, mais je suis comme cela. Je n'attends plus « le jour où tout ira mieux », car il n'existe pas. Je n'attends plus « la bonne personne », car je l'avais déjà rencontrée. Aujourd'hui c'est fini et ce n'est pas un mauvais jour. C'est un jour teinté de recommencement.

Non. Je suis triste. Et j'ai mal.

« Elle leur donne pas la mort,

elle leur reprend la vie, oui. »

Saez

.

.

.

.

Note de l'auteur :

Bien à vous, chers lecteurs qui êtes arrivés à la fin de cette fiction. Alors je n'ai pas tout écrit comme je le pensais, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire prendrait cette tournure. J'espère que vous avez pu y trouver quelque chose. On cherche beaucoup, sans pour autant trouver des réponses. Ne vous perdez pas en phrases banales et en réflexions vides de sens mais soyez heureux, coûte que coûte.

Pour ceux qui se reconnaîtrons dans ces lignes.

Le Requin.

17.09.15


End file.
